Slave to the Moon
by Ozlover3
Summary: Finn is in the woods alone and gets bit by a wolf. Werewolf Finn and eventually Werewolf Rachel and what goes on in their lives while struggling with this condition.
1. Prologue

After hours of studying when Finn got home from the championship football game (which they won) he was feeling stressed and overwhelmed. That led him here, the dark woods behind his house where he went to walk when feeling stressed. Between football, glee club, basketball, his girlfriend Rachel and several other clubs and sports he came here quite a bit.

Finn was careful not to go too far into the woods seeing as how it was late and dark. He walked on the few hiking trails he was familiar with unaware of the shadow that was visible in the moonlight, and it wasn't Finn's.

As he walked he noticed footprints that were not his own on the unfamiliar path ahead. It made Finn a little nervous but he turned around and continued walking where he knew best. He thought about heading home but-

As if she knew he was thinking about coming back, he heard faint calls from his mother about how it's too late and to come home. Checking his watch he saw that he had been here for almost 3 hours so he started to head home.

Finn had only walked 3 steps before he heard low snarling coming from behind him. Finn decided to ignore it and continue walking. The snarling only got louder. Finn walked some more. The snarling got closer and so loud Finn swore it was right behind him. The thought suddenly struck him whatever was making the sound probably was behind him.

Finn took a deep breath and slowly turned around. What he saw shocked him at first and because he was unaware it would change his life forever.

His eyes were met with a frighteningly beautiful silver with touches of white wolf; but the thing that struck Finn the most was the cold, black eyes and mouth open enough to expose a few sharp teeth that seemed to sparkle in the moonlight.

Finn was frozen in fear and shock. Finn's never seen a wolf in these woods _ever_. Not even in Lima. What should he do? Call his mom? Run? Call for help? 911? Finn didn't know what to do. So he picked the common response. Like an idiot he ran. He ran and didn't even look back to see if the wolf was following him. He ran until he saw his house then collapsed on his back from exhaustion. He closed his eyes in relief that the worst was over and everything was gonna be fine once his mother-

His thought interrupted by loud snarling. Finn lifted his head and saw the wolf standing over his feet. He slowly crawled back towards the shed in the backyard.

The wolf followed slowly stalking forward looking at Finn as if he was prey. In shear panic Finn called out for help and his mother. This startled the wolf and caused it to pounce on top of Finn starting a fierce fight.

Finn was holding back the wolf to protect himself as by then it's teeth had come out and it was ferociously trying to bite him and snap at him. Finn held on for as long as he could until fatigue took over him. As soon as Finn's grip loosened even a little bit the wolf used all it's strength to subdue Finn and bit him so quick that Finn wasn't even sure it happened until he felt the pain.

Finn started screaming out of pain and the fear of dying. Finn's screams filled the night until he went unconscious.


	2. Finding Finn

Rachel quickly got out of her car after speeding to the Hudson's house. Not 5 minutes later she had gotten a call from Carole about Finn.

5 minutes ago:

Rachel was doing her nightly ritual when she got a call on her cell phone

"Hello?" Rachel answered.

"Hello Rachel? Something's happened to Finn." Carole replied in a panic.

"What happened? Is he alright?" Rachel said, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I don't know, I haven't looked yet but I heard him screaming from the backyard and my first thought was to call you. Oh excuse me I'm being rude, is this a bad time?" Carole said, trying to remain calm.

"If it's about Finn? Never." Rachel quickly said.

"So is it possible you can come over? I know my son would want you there and I may need help with him." Carole said unsure.

"Of course. I'll be right over." Rachel said immediately.

Present time:

Rachel ran up to the door and quickly knocked three times. Rachel rocked back and forth on her heels while waiting for Carole to answer the door. Carole answered almost immediately as if she had been waiting on the other side for Rachel then ushered her inside. Carole led her to the backyard where she saw Burt and Kurt leaning over something. It looked like a person. Then she saw brown hair. Finn. Rachel ran to him and sat down beside him then decided to look.

Finn had a huge bite mark on his right arm and scratches all over his face and torso. He was bleeding a lot especially from the bite and a few of the major, deeper scratches.

"Call an ambulance! He's really hurt! Call already damnit!" Rachel said hysterically then buried her face into Finn's chest breathing in the smell of Finn.

"We already have! You don't think we care about him too? Of course! They said they'd be here in 10 minutes." Kurt yelled back at her although instantly regretting it.

"How long ago?" Rachel said lifting up her head and wiping away her tears.

Kurt looked at his watch. "Well look at that. 10 minutes ago." Kurt said with slight surprise.

At that moment all four remained silent as they heard the ambulance coming down the street. Carole left to go greet the paramedics while Rachel insisted she stay with Finn even in the ambulance. Carole came back with two younger men dressed in proper uniform with a stretcher in tow and showed them to Finn.

They gave him a once over then paged on their pagers. They carefully lifted Finn onto the stretcher and rolled him out to the ambulance. Rachel silently followed behind them keeping her head down, careful not to show her tears.

She got into the ambulance after Finn and texted her dads that she won't be coming home. Rachel sat back and carefully stroked Finn's hair trying to at least reassure one of them.


	3. Awakening

The next night:

Finn woke up dazed,confused and happy to be alive. He wondered what happened all he knew was that the wolf attacked him then he blacked out. He looked around the room he was currently in and saw monitors beeping, a white divider curtain, chairs, a long narrow bed, and several almost dental-like instruments. It was safe to say he was in a hospital. That meant his mom found him. His mom. Oh Finn can't imagine what she must be going through right now. And Rachel. She must be a wonders where they are and neglects to notice Rachel asleep in the chair next to his bed because it's dark.

Finn tries to look for his phone to check the date and time. Who knows how long he's been in here after his attack? He finally finds his phone on the table next to his bed. Typical. It's 4:32 am on July 15. July 15?! That's only 1 day after he was in the woods and that silver wolf attacked. That's completely crazy. He feels fine, not even achy.

Finn tries moving his right arm but is jerked back. Finn flashes the light from his phone to his arm to see. There's an IV that prevents his arm from moving more than a few centimeters. He decides to examine the large white bandage on that arm instead. He assumes this is where he was bitty the wolf. He lifts up the bandage a little bit to look and suddenly his monitor starts beeping like crazy.

Nurses and a few doctors rush in the room and all the commotion wakes up Rachel.

"Hey,what's going on?" Rachel cried. Then Rachel noticed Finn awake and beamed. Sadly, her smile was short lived as the doctors escorted her out of the room to get a look at Finn.

"This is strange." One nurse says to another.

"What? What's going on?" Finn cries looking from one nurse to another.

"Entirely. He seems to be almost completely recovered. We should keep him another night for testing." The other nurse replies.

After an hour of several different tests which end up showing nothing Finn finds himself alone and decides to do some testing of his own. He feels different, a kind of different he's never felt before. For starters, his gums hurt. Like really hurt. Finn decides to start with that.

Finn sticks his finger in his mouth and feels around his gums. He freezes. Right on either side of his top middle teeth and tiny points sticking out of his gums.

What's happening to him? Finn will just have to find out.


	4. Discovery

Rachel waited over an hour to talk to Finn even just be with him. So as soon as the nurses and doctors leave she sneaks past them and looks in the window of the door in Finn's room. She saw Finn awake and touching his mouth. Huh, weird. What's he doing in there? Rachel suddenly gasped.

When Finn's upper lip raised so his fingers could feel his gums Rachel saw two little fangs on either side of his top middle teeth and they didn't look human. It almost looked as if Finn was a vampire but he would have told her right? Right? Oh my god, my boyfriend's a vampire and the wolf must have sensed it and that's why it attacked him. Sounds reasonable but how does she bring this up to him? Just tell him upfront he's your boyfriend he'll understand.

Rachel knocked once then slowly opened the door. Finn looked up at her and beamed his little fangs visible. Rachel winced and sat down in the chair next to him. Rachel debated with herself whether or not to ask him. She decided to work it into conversation. Rachel leaned forward and took his hand.

"Finn? Oh baby how are you feeling?" Rachel asked softly.

"Honestly, I feel a bit weird. My gums hurt, my eyes too and maybe my arm too but nothing really alarming. Plus I feel tons better maybe a bit hungry though but the food here doesn't satisfy my appetite." Finn said kind of strangely.

Rachel quietly gasped. Appetite? Gums hurting? Oh my god! He is a vampire!

"Finn, I know what you're talking about. I know why that's all happening to you. I know what you are. You don't have to keep your secret anymore, from me at least." Rachel said determined.

"What I am?" Finn said very confused.

"FinnIknowyou'reavampire!" Rachel said too quick for Finn to understand.

"Huh?" Finn said still confused.

Rachel took a deep breath. "Finn I know that you're a vampire." Rachel said calmly.

Finn was taken aback. He was stunned. How did Rachel think he was a vampire? They don't exist.

"You think I'm a vampire? Me? A vampire?" Finn was still stunned then started laughing.

Rachel sat there shocked. Why was he laughing at her? Could she have been wrong?

After several minutes Finn stopped laughing much to Rachel's relief. "Rachel I'm not a vampire. What on earth made you think that?" Finn asked.

"Well,uh. I kind of saw you from the window that you had little fang things in your gums and just now you said they hurt and nothing here satisfies your _appetite_! So I just put two and two together..." Rachel confessed.

"That's all?" Rachel nodded. "Well Rach I guarantee you I'm not a vampire but..." Finn stopped.

"But...?" Rachel questioned.

"I have reason to believe I might be something else supernatural." Finn said staring at the wall.

"What do you mean?" Rachel said shocked.

"Rach, I think I'm a.._.werewolf_." Finn said it slowly, anunciating each word.

"So what does that mean? Why do you think that?" Rachel said trying to absorb this new information.

"Well before the nurses and doctors came in I was looking on my phone about the symptoms of being a werewolf and oddly enough I had them all. Sore gums, Red eyes, aggression and fangs growing from gums as well as a craving for meat and blood. But the major symptom is changing on the full moon or within 5 days after bite. Full moon is in 3 days and I have to do this to see if I really am a werewolf." Finn told Rachel.

"So what are you going to do? Where are you going to go?" Rachel cried.

"Well according to movies and TV I should lock myself up somewhere and see if anything happens. But whatever happens I want you to stay away from me. I don't want you getting hurt if I'm right."

"Finn I want to be there for-" Finn cut Rachel off

"Please Rach if something happened to you because of me I could never live with myself. I wouldn't live." Finn said trying to calm her down but there was a hint of anger in his voice that told Rachel he was serious.


	5. Transformation

It was finally here. The night Finn and Rachel had been dreading since that day at the hospital. The full moon was tonight and possibly Finn's transformation. Rachel personally didn't want him to be a werewolf because life would be so difficult for him and hard to adjust to. Finn, on the other hand, thought it would be cool but wasn't sure if the transformation would be painful or not if he really was a werewolf.

Finn had found the perfect place. There was a cave with a cage in it right by the cemetery on the other side of town. Rachel came along with him for moral support and pure curiosity. Rachel and Finn got in Finn's truck and drove downtown to the cemetery. They waited in the car for what seemed like hours until it got dark and Finn had to go in the cage.

Rachel gave him a deep kiss filled with longing. "I hope you know that whatever happens I'll always love you. I'll always be there for you. I love you." Rachel said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Hey Rach, this isn't the end. I'll still be the same Finn. Well maybe a little different but still your Finn. Baby don't worry I'll be fine. We'll be fine." Finn wiped her tear and kissed her cheek then her lips.

Rachel watched him walk to the cage then went to trunk of the truck and got out a lawn chair and proceeded to follow Finn. Rachel set the a few feet away from the cage door andsat down.

Finn felt overwhelmed and needed to clear his head but a walk in the woods was obviously a bad idea after what happened last time. He walked into the cage, closed and locked the door then took deep breaths to calm him down. It was almost like he could feel the moon rising. It felt as if he was watching a clock when there's 10 seconds left till lunch. Eager. Impatience. He felt excited for the full moon and he had no idea why.

The moon was approaching the middle of the dark night sky. Rachel wished she could hold Finn and comfort him during these trying times.

Finn looked up at the sky through the hole in the ceiling of the cave. The moon was full, all he had to do was wait. Finn apparently didn't have to wait long as a strange sensation came over him. It was like a burning sensation, not too painful but not too pleasant either. Finn scrunched up his face in pain, a detail that didn't go unnoticed by Rachel.

"What's happening? Are you ok?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"Rach it burns, do I look different? Hairier? Teeth? Anything?" Finn asked desperate.

"Nothing yet babe" Rachel said a little too happy.

Hours past with no signs of Finn turning. At 2 minutes to midnight Rachel was starting to doze off until the sounds of Finn's screams alerted her and shocked her that it forced her to her feet. Rachel turned to look at Finn and saw him shirtless (his shirt in shreads on the ground) and on his knees sweating heavily.

"Finn are you ok? Are you changing? What's going on?" Rachel cried hysterically.

"Rach I feel it, it's coming. I'm gonna turn. I'm gonna be an animal. Get out of here I don't want you getting hurt." Finn said his voice faint because of all the pain he was experiencing.

At exactly midnight Finn _actually_ turned. He started getting fur all over his face and body, the little fangs extended to full sharp canines, but then he turned into a wolf. He looked much like the wolf that bit him, like a regular wolf but instead of grey Finn was a nice chocolate brown colour and he was much larger.

Finn looked around the room where he was fascinated by what he saw; especially when his amber eyes laid upon Rachel. Finn felt as if he knew her and decided to watch her.

Rachel looked up and found 'Finn' watching her and saw he was still her sweet Finn no matter what form.


	6. Morning After

Finn awoke the following morning feeling very exposed and vulnerable. He then discovered he was naked. This would be the cliche downside of lycanthropy. He searched for his clothes and found them shredded all around the cage. He really wished he had a mirror right now to see if he physically looked different. He decided that feeling around was his only option at the moment. He felt around his gums just like before and found that his little fangs had become full size and were so long they went past his other teeth. He imagined they looked the way a saber tooth tiger's teeth are.

His next concern was Rachel. He looked outside the cage and found her asleep on the ground right next to the cage. Finn silently walked to the cage door and unlocked it, then he picked Rachel up and took her back to his truck. When they were almost at Finn's house Rachel starting waking up.

Rachel leaned over and kissed Finn's cheek. "Oh Finny I'm so glad you're alright. I felt so helpless that I couldn't help you when you were in such terrible pain. That killed me, hope it isn't like that every time you change." Rachel said.

"Oh Rach don't feel bad it's natural and it's over for now so don't worry, ok? And speaking of every time, maybe there are others out there like me that I can talk to about this" Finn said optimistic.

"There should be one obviously bit you and since you're a werewolf there must be others. But please be careful you don't know what these other werewolves are like." Rachel said worried like usual.

"Trust me babe, I will be. I'm gonna look it up tonight." Finn said. Finn started to walk into the house and up to his room.

"Hold it mister, we're talking about what happened last night." Rachel said firmly.

Finn sighed but sat on the bed and waited.

Rachel sat next to him and turned to face him. "So, do you remember anything from last night?" Rachel asked.

"Not really but I remember bits and pieces. They've been coming to me all day. I'll just get a quick image flash in my head and then it's gone. It's so strange. But lately everything has been." Finn answered.

"What kinds of images?" Rachel questioned.

"There's only one that I really remember. It was you Rach. You were standing on the other side of the cage looking back at me and you looked so beautiful just glowing in the light of the full moon. Breathtaking. It's an image I'll never forget." Finn said while staring at her.

Rachel wiped away a tear at the beauty in his words. "Let's get the elephant in the room over with. So how was your transformation? Pain? Feelings during? Anything strange? Tell me everything" Rachel demanded.

"It was unlike anything I've ever felt. It was oddly amazing to think that this happened to me. It felt like-" Finn was cut off by his mother calling him.

"Finn? Rachel's fathers are here to pick her up!" Carole called from downstairs.

"Ok Ma!" Finn yelled back. "Bye baby I'll call you later." Finn said then bid her farewell with a kiss.

After Rachel left, Finn was busy researching fellow werewolves in the area if there even were others. Finn found several numbers but decided on one he thought was reliable.

"Hello?" The person answered.

"Hi I'm Finn Hudson. I'm calling based on a website with this number about werewolves. This is Quinn Fabray isn't it?" Finn answered.


	7. Quinn Part One

"Yes this is she. So, Finn is it, why exactly are you calling me?" Quinn replied.

"Well see your website here talked about werewolves and I just had some questions-" Finn was cut off mid sentence by Quinn.

"What do you know of werewolves?" Quinn said suddenly interested.

"Nothing really just the usual that you see in movies and that's why I need your help." Finn pleaded.

"I'm still not following. Why do you need to know about werewolves so badly?" Quinn said confused.

"Um, how do I say this, I'm a werewolf?" Finn said not sure how she would react.  
>"You're a what? Give me your address, I'll be right over." Quinn said quickly then hung up.<p>

Quinn was there within 10 minutes since she also lived in Lima. Finn was just making a sandwich when there were several quick knocks at the door. Finn ran to the door and wiped his hands on his jeans before opening the door.

"Hello, you must be Finn. Can I come in?" Quinn said holding out her hand.

"Oh yeah I'm Finn. Nice to meet you Quinn." Finn side slapped her hand in greeting.

Quinn looked down at her hand then followed him into his living room. Quinn sat next to Finn on the couch the scooted away in embarrassment. What was wrong with her today? Quinn said to herself. She was acting like a giggly school girl over Finn. Did her subconscious know something she didn't? Did she like Finn?

Finn turned and shyly smiled at her. Oh yeah she was doomed. Doomed to forever love a boy she could never have. Quinn never told him this but she actually knew him before they met as of now. Quinn is just two years ahead of Finn and remembered him fondly from WMHS. She was head cheerleader and he was the adorable second string quarterback when Quinn was in junior year and Finn in freshman. Quinn liked him because of his quirkiness and at first that he was new and different but grew into something more. Quinn was launched from her thoughts when Finn started talking to her.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Quinn said waking herself up from her thoughts.

"I said, how did you get to know so much about werewolves?" Finn asked oblivious to her blanking out.

This was the question Quinn had been dreading. Should she tell him the truth? One look into those sweet amber eyes and she had her answer.

"Actually I'm a werewolf as well but I'm part of a pack. We are traveling all over the world looking for other werewolves and to visit our loved ones every now and then. The pack is led by my mate Puck, you should meet him and the rest of our pack. Finn what I'm trying to say is, we want you to join our pack."Quinn told him with pride.

**Hi guys. Sorry about that. I don't know what that was but hope I fixed it and hope you enjoy. Sorry the chapters are kinda short I'm new to this but I'm trying my best to make them as long as possible. Thanks to everyone for favouriting, following or giving nice reviews. Special thanks to GleekForever12345 who has been there for me since the beginning of this story. Thank you so much, I owe you.**

**Ozlover3**


	8. Quinn Part Two

Finn's POV:

Finn surprised by this first Quinn is a werewolf and now there's a pack. There's other people just like him that can help him understand exactly what he is now and best options for his condition. But that might mean leaving Rachel if he agrees and he could never do that. Quinn also said something about a-what was it? Muck? Pate? Oh that's right mate! What does that mean? Like husband or wife in wolf speak? He'll just have to ask.

"Quinn I actually would like to meet the pack. When would we go?" Finn asked.

"Actually Finn the pack is leaving in 5 days for New York so as soon as possible would be best." Quinn replied.

"Why?" Finn asked.

"Because the pack is not in Ohio they're in the next state over in Pennsylvania. I came here to see my mother and father as well as the rest of my family. It can be a hard life barely getting to see your family, traveling 24/7, can be lonely, difficult to handle so make sure you choose wisely." Quinn advised him.

"Ok so when do we leave?" Finn asked.

"Well it takes a few hours to get there, we might need some more time for in case we stop for food, gas, hotel rooms." Quinn looked at Finn as she said the last part.

"Oh definitely we will need sleeping bags too and a tent. I'll have to find my queen sized sleeping bag and large tent as well as my backpack and the first aid kit." Finn continued listing things off to himself.

Quinn POV:

Did I hear him right? Queen? Does he mean what I think he means? Does he want me too? Clearly he does, he's being so obvious about it. A girl and a guy both of the same kind going together on a journey, both have the same type of passion buried within.

Quinn turned her face so Finn wouldn't see her blush from the thoughts in her head.

But, Quinn was absolutely sure of something. She would seduce Finn Hudson one way or another.


	9. The Reaction

Rachel's POV:

I haven't heard from Finn since yesterday. I hope he's ok and that he found the information he was looking for about his new condition and that everything-

Rachel's phone started blasting Faithfully both scaring her and causing her to smile because of those signature ringtone that is.

"Hi baby" Rachel said sweetly, a big smile on her face knowing he was ok.

"Hey babe" Finn said, a nervous edge to his voice.

"Babe what's wrong? Don't deny it I know you a lot better than that." Rachel said in a motherly like tone.

"I have to go away for a few days...and not alone..." Finn said nervous.

"Go where? With who?" Rachel said worried it was some girl who's prettier than her and wants to steal Finn away. Rachel knew she was over exaggerating but the worry was always there.

"To Pennsylvania with another werewolf named Quinn to go see her pack and learn more about what I am." Finn said excited.

"Oh baby that's great, I'm so happy that you're finally getting the information you need. This is a huge change in your life and you need closure to smooth over the gap and I'll be there every step of the way." Rachel said.

"Thanks babe that's amazing to hear. I want you to know I'll always be here for you too. Babe, does me going on this trip with Quinn?" Finn asked knowing it was secretly bothering her.

"Well yeah of course; this random werewolf girl wants to go on a road trip with my boyfriend. What does she even look like?" Rachel demanded.

"Why does that even matter?" Finn asked.

"Of course it does. If she's pretty I feel threatened as your girlfriend; but if she's not as pretty as me I don't feel as threatened that she's going to steal you from me. It's insane girlfriend logic but it's true." Rachel explained.

"Ok if you insist, but you have nothing to worry about. I'm not going anywhere." Finn said smiling at her. Finn took out his phone and found a picture of Quinn.

"Here, this is her." Finn showed Rachel the picture as he talked.

Oh my god! She is beautiful! Finn is beautiful! Beautiful people like other beautiful people. I'll just bet she likes Finn or at least finds him attractive. Just looking at her Rachel assumes head cheerleader in high school and possibly Harvard. No, Yale. No doubt this 'Quinn' was interested in her Finny. Their names even rhyme! It's a sign! Pretty girls as usual win the handsome guy and Rachel gets Jewfro.

"Babe? Is there something wrong? You've been staring at me for the past 3 minutes. I'm getting worried." Finn said his voice getting higher.

Rachel was shocked back to reality. "How can I? She's gorgeous and you're gorgeous. Match made in heaven. Even your names rhyme! Finn, Quinn. Finn, Quinn. See?!" Rachel said delirious.

"Rachel trust me Quinn has no interest in me whatsoever. You want to see for yourself?" Rachel nodded. "Come with us this weekend." Finn offered.

"Really? Ok. Yeah. I'll happily go with you babe. I'll happily share this experience with you." Rachel said excitedly then kissed him.

-Friday afternoon

Quinn POV:

I packed up all of my stuff and got in the car to drive to Finn's house. Quinn practically speeded over to Finn's out of excitement but was confused when she saw an unfamiliar car in the driveway. Quinn decided it must just be his mom. Quinn quickly grabbed her large backpack out of the back and ran up to the door and rang the bell three times. Finn answered the door with an adorable smile on his face that made her smile.

"Hey Quinn, come on in we're just adding a few last minute things." Finn gestured for her to come inside.

Quinn was confused when he said we but again assumed it was just his mom. That's so adorable what a big Momma's boy he is. Quinn walked out to the living room where she and Finn talked before and dropped her backpack on the couch. Finn came back in the room with a tiny brunette at his side.

"I've been so rude. Rachel, this is Quinn, the werewolf taking me to meet the pack." Rachel held out her hand. Quinn looked at it and gave Rachel a stone cold look. Rachel retracted her hand.

"Quinn, this is Rachel, my girlfriend." Finn beamed down at Rachel.

Quinn was shocked. "I'm sorry. Your what?!" Quinn said outraged.


	10. Quinnvasion

**Update long overdue. So sorry guys, just been so busy with school and personal things but I hope to update more now that I have a new laptop. Some reviews broke my heart and I majorly need to write again. So I am. Hope you enjoy. If you do, write a review I love reading them they encourage me to keep writing. Ozlover3 :P**

Quinn POV:

GIRLFRIEND?! Since when does Finn have a girlfriend? Never mind that but a girlfriend as-what's the word-hobbitish. So short and the huge kiwi in the middle of her face, it hurts my eyes. Literally. How does someone as tall, dark and handsome end up with that (shudder) thing. Finn deserves to be with someone more suited to his looks and popularity. Someone who understands his needs and the difficulty of being popular. Someone like me. I should be with Finn not that hobbit with manhands and by the end of this trip he will know that. Hobbit will be history.

To absorbed in my thoughts I missed what Finn had said. "What was that?" I said clearing my voice upon hearing how hoarse I sounded.

Finn looked confused then covered it up with a smile. God he doesn't realize how gorgeous he is. "I said we're leaving in a few minutes. Do you have all your stuff?" Finn asked oblivious to my ogling.

Although Finn was oblivious, Rachel wasn't. I could already see the pieces link in her head. Her knowing now was going to be a problem. I have to get rid of her before she tells Finn and my plan is ruined.

Finn was still waiting for an answer. I snapped out of it. Man, I need to stop doing that. "Oh yeah. They're all right here. All 5 pink bags right here." Quinn replied ignoring his eyebrow raise at how many bags she had. What? She needs to look good to impress Finn so she needs a lot of cute clothing options.

Finn shook the surprised look off his face, picked up 2 out of 5 bags and headed to his truck. The second he was gone Rachel turned to me with an unamused look on her face.

"I know what you're doing Quinn and it has to stop." Rachel said blankly.

Quinn threw her an innocent smile that made Rachel glare daggers into her. "Doing what?" Quinn even batted her eyelashes for effect as she replied in a tone almost childlike.

"Don't act all innocent, I see you ogling Finn. You want him. Well bad news sister, Finn is mine and I intend to keep it that way." Rachel said angrily, a fire in her eyes.

"Maybe but not for long. Especially after this weekend." Quinn said with an evil sneer.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rachel said a harshness to her voice.

"Oh nothing." Quinn said, feigning innocence again.

"This isn't over Quinn. You will never have Finn not as long as I'm still alive." Rachel said threateningly.

"Far from over Hobbit. He will be mine." Quinn replied swiftly.

"Over my dead body." Quinn said not realizing she just walked into a trap.

"That can be arranged." Rachel said a sly grin on her face.

This Rupaul wanna-be think she can take me? She has another thing coming. Finn will be mine that one thing is certain.

During their conversation Finn had come back and forth collecting the bags. He was too engrossed in what he was doing to listen to what they were saying but when he would look up he could tell from body language that it was not a pleasant conversation. Finally done with the bags, Finn walked back over to them and interrupted their hateful stares.

"Ready to go girls?" Finn said so upbeat and happy the girls couldn't help but smile.

"Absolutely." Quinn said in a voice that was obvious she was trying to hard to sound sexy while sending Finn a sultry look.

Finn, suddenly really awkward and uncomfortable, turned to Rachel.

"Yeah babe." Rachel said sending him a wink. She then walked towards Finn's truck, shaking her hips for emphasis.

Finn turned to Quinn. "Quinn, I hope it's ok but all 3 of us can't fit in 1 car so..." Quinn zoned out as Finn continued to talk.

He likes me. I know it. He is telling me right now how Rachel has to drive by herself and I will be with Finn. Sigh. During the trip he will realize he likes me and drop Rachel right on her ass.

Finn snapped his fingers in her face. Quinn came back from her thoughts. "Quinn? Are you ok, you keep doing that a lot? Anyway, so it's cool?" Finn asked unsure.

"Completely." Quinn said still dazed.

Finn smiled, completely reassured by her answer. "Great so we'll switch spots as we get closer?" Finn asked.

This woke Quinn up. "What?" Quinn said entirely confused.

"As we get closer to our destination you'll go in front to show the way. That is the plan right?" Finn said confused.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess." Quinn said instantly saddened by his words.

"Great. See you soon. Safe driving!" Finn said beaming as he walked off to his truck.

This changes everything. Now Finn and I won't be alone. This could ruin my plan. Maybe not.

Quinn POV:

We had been driving for 5 hours. I was bored out of my mind. I can just imagine them in the truck cuddling and kissing. Makes me sick. That should be me. That hobbit is more suited to be with this guy I knew from school Jacob Ben-Israel. Perfect Jewish couple. I only managed to entertain myself by thinking of ways to plot my revenge against-ugh-Rachel.

Just my luck, I see Finn pull into a gas station. I followed closely behind. I saw I needed gas so I called someone over to fill up my car. Then to my utter joy, I see Rachel go into the store beside the gas station. This is my chance.

Once my car is done I pay the guy then go to make my move. I see Rachel in the distance walking back with a bag so I grab my backpack from my car and run to Finn's truck. I throw my backpack in the back and sneak in the truck when Finn is not looking.

Finn climbs in the driver's seat not yet noticing me.

"Hey babe, you get the snacks?" Finn said still not looking at her.

"No sorry baby" Quinn said smiling. She liked the sound of that.

Finn jumped finally noticing her. "Y-you're not Rachel!" Finn shrieked.

"I've noticed." Quinn said, a smug look on her face.

Quinn looked in the side mirror and saw Rachel, looking like someone shot a kitten in the face, while getting into her car. Quinn smiled.

"I'm here to help so you know where to go to get to Pennsylvania. The last hour is the trickiest." Quinn said matter-of-factly.

"Ok fine. Can't hurt, you know where to go I don't." Finn shrugged.

Rachel POV:

This last bit of the journey was the worst. No Finn to entertain me and accompany me was lonely. But I am determined to let Quinn know this is one thing she will never take from me. Rachel Berry is no pushover.

When we finally arrived in Pennsylvania it was a relief. I had been away from Finn for too long and I never want to feel that pain of separation again.

We arrived in a huge forrest by the New York border. Driving through the forest, we found a civilization with dozens of humans functioning like an everyday society. This was the society of the werewolves. Efficient, hard-working and highly advanced.

Quinn POV:

I felt a warm feeling wash over me. The feeling of home. I see all my old friends and am happy to be where I truly call home.

Suddenly, a tall boy with a mohawk comes up to me and kisses me hard on the mouth.

Oh, did I mention I have a boyfriend?


	11. Initiation

Quinn POV:

Puck and I had been dating seen I arrived at the reserve 2 years ago. He was just so charming and he taught me the ways of the reserve about how to control your transformations and the anger. But after Puck's accident he was never the same. Puck was out late driving and was T-boned by a McDonald's truck. The accident caused a serious blow to the head which caused amnesia and an altering to his personality. Gone was the sweet, charming and chivalrous Noah Puckerman, replaced by a possessive, womanizing jerk. Quinn left 1 year ago, a couple months after his accident. She couldn't handle the extreme bi-polar that changed him. Now, seeing him after a year was massively terrifying and intriguing.

"Yo, babe! You still gonna come over on Saturday for a piece of the Puckasaurus?" Puck hollered.

Nope. Same old Puck. Same old disappointments. She wishes he were more like Finn or himself again.

Quinn ignored Puck and turned to Finn. "So, want a tour?" Quinn asked.

Finn's face lit up. "Absolutely!" Finn said not missing a beat.

"Great so follow me and I'll show you the basics." Quinn said and walked ahead, Finn following close behind and Rachel bringing up the rear.

As they walked, Finn was fascinated by what he saw. Little cottage homes. Littles buildings where they manufacture what they need. A little hospital. Kitchen. Park. Activities center. Training area. Recreation room. This little society had everything you could imagine rolled up in a cute Tinker Bell style package. Just seeing the town made Finn think of that time Rachel made him watch Tinker Bell with him.

This place was amazing. They relied on nature yet at the same time were a highly advanced society. Finn could live here. _Finn could live here_. He'd be around people of his own kind. Help him understand what he is and help control it. But what about Rachel? She can't live here, she isn't a werewolf. Unless-no. No.

"So, Finn? What do you think?" Quinn said excited.

"I think it's beautiful. Fantastic. It's incredible!" Finn exclaimed.

"So you would live here?" Quinn offered.

"Live here? I can't abandon my family or Rachel. I'd be lost without them. No, sorry Quinn but I have to say no." Finn said firmly.

"Well then at least stay the weekend and see what it's like you could change your mind." Quinn said not giving up.

"Fine. So..what do we do first?" Finn asked.

"Well it's mandatory to have initiation for all new werewolves even those just visiting. And following that your first transformation. A full moon just happens to be tonight so let's do your initiation then get you ready for tonight." Quinn explained.

"Ok. Let's go." Finn said determined.

Finn followed Quinn across the village to a tent surrounded by trees and nature. There were no other tents or forms of anything that shows that the land was touched by humans. It wasn't a fairly big tent but not too small either. It was black with 3 strokes of paint on it, one on each side. One stroke blue, one stroke ornage and one stroke red.

Quinn stopped in front of the tent and turned to Finn. "This is where I leave you Finn. You are to go inside and follow the elder's instructions." And with that she turned around and walked away. Finn watched her until she faded into the mist.

Finn shrugged and walked into the tent. His first thought was how big the tent was in retrospect to how small it looks. The tent was dark except for a man sitting cross-legged behind three bowls.

"Come my child, sit." The man commanded.

Finn obeyed.

"Good, good. Now, my son, it is time to discover what your gifts are." The man told him.

"My gifts?" Finn asked.

"Precisely. Each werewolf has gifts of 3 categories although it is rare to possess abilities of more than 1 category. I wouldn't say it's impossible though. Oh, I'm being so rude. My name is Will Schuester, I am the elder of this fine community so I am in charge of initiation." Will said holding out his hand.

"Finn Hudson. Werewolf." Finn said shaking his hand.

"Technically you're a lunar." Will corrected.

"A looner?" Finn said confused.

"A lunar Finn. A lunar is a werewolf that has yet to change before the full moon." Will explained. Finn nodded, seeming to understand.

"Ok so you said something about my gifts?" Finn asked.

"Oh yes. There are three categories. Gifts of the mind, body and spirit. Gifts of the mind are like telekinesis and mind reading. Gifts of the body are like super strength and speed. And lastly the third and most rare category, spiritual abilities." Will explained.

"What are examples of that category?" Finn asked intrigued.

"Well we don't actually know. There's only been one werewolf that said to have abilities of that category." Will replied.

"Well then let's find them." Finn answered swiftly.

"Finn you can't because it's a prophecy. This category is designed for this one werwolf to defeat the darkness and the Leeches of the Shadows." Will told him.

"Leeches of the Shadows?" Finn asked.

"Yes. They are a vampire gang that are, according to the prophecy, going to destroy the werewolf species. Permanently. It is said to be 200 years from the third attempt of rising the vampire prince. That will be this year Finn. We have tried for years to find our warrior but with no prevail. We built this community in hopes to bring more werewolves to try to find and train our warrior. Anyway let's do your initiation." Will said.

"Is that why you do these initiations? To find the warrior?" Finn asked.

"Yes." Will said a sadness in his eyes.

Finn followed Will up to the bowls.

"Ok Finn, just close your eyes and take a deep breath." Will instructed.

Finn did as told. "Good, good. Now clear your mind and focus only on my voice." Will commanded.

Again, Finn did as told. Finn felt a strange tingling sensation down his back and some pain in his head.

"Now open your eyes." Will said in amazement.

Finn opened his eyes and saw the blue and red crystals from the bowls were in the air and swirling around Finn.

"This is incredible!" Will said astonished.

"What?" Finn said surprised.

"You are the other werewolf from the prophecy that we are looking for!" Will said a huge smile on his face.

"I-I-I am?" Finn asked.

"Yes! You possess abilities from 2 out of the 3 categories. Mind and Body. That makes you the knight from our prophecy. You will assist the warrior against the darkness and the Leeches of the Shadows. This is incredible! In your werewolf form you will be able to locate the warrior, either in human or werewolf form." Will said excited.

"You are what we have been waiting for! You are the key to finding the warrior and saving our species!" Will said entirely happy.

"So what abilities do I possess in those categories?" Finn asked.

"You will know in time. Now, we must get you ready for the most important part of your new lifestyle. Your transformation." Will explained.

Tonight he was going to be an official werewolf. Was it going to hurt?!


	12. Under the Full Moon

This was the moment Finn had been both scared of and excited about at the same time. This was the moment when Finn would transform and accept his werewolf nature.

Rachel followed closely behind Finn as he walked to the woods where he would transform.

"Finn are you sure about this?" Rachel asked worried.

"Absolutely. Rach, this is a part of me now and it's something we both need to accept." Finn said then walked away.

Rachel ran over to him. "Finn I'm trying but it's a hard thing to accept. Good thing I love you so much." Rachel said with a smile.

"Love you too babe. You gonna stay with me?" Finn asked.

"Of course. I support you with this and I'm going to help you with what you're going through." Rachel said.

"You're the best babe." Finn said.

"I know." Rachel said with a giggle.

Rachel looked up at the sky and saw that the sky was getting dark but the moon wasn't out yet.

Suddenly Quinn came up to Finn.

"I just wanted to say good luck. Hope you don't die!" Quinn said with a smile then ran off.

"What is that supposed to mean? Oh forget it, she must be kidding to loosen me up since I'm so nervous." Finn said shaking it off.

"Right..." Rachel said not so sure.

Suddenly, Finn felt that same weird tingle down his back that he felt in the initiation tent. Finn looked up and was met with the full moon. Finn grabbed Rachel in a hug.

"Rach you have to go now. I'm going to turn and I don't want to hurt you." Finn said tearing up at the thought.

"Ok." Rachel said sadly and slowly walked away.

As soon as Rachel was out of sight, Finn felt the real power of the moon.

It wasn't painful like those transformations when Rachel made him watch Vampire Diaries but it was an unusual and weird feeling. It was also amazing. Finn felt so connected to himself and felt that this was where he truly belonged. This was who he was. I am Finn Hudson, werewolf.

After each tingle a new part of Finn's werwolf counterpart was revealed. After the first tingle it was his hands which turned into claws then paws. The next tingle was his feet which suddenly felt tight and uncomfortable in his shoes. He took them off and saw huge hairy feet that also turned into paws.

The process continued until the last of Finn's humanity was his eyes as he took one last look at the moon before sacrificing himself to his primal nature.

Rachel's POV:

I was walking back to the community to find some way to occupy myself until I could again be with Finn.

I'm almost back at the the cottage that Finn and I are staying in when I hear a howl behind me. I smile expecting Finn but am disappointed when I am by a wolf with bleach blonde fur and green eyes. _Quinn. _

I shrug and continue towards the cottage until I hear a growl that sends a shiver down my spine. I slowly turn around and Quinn is right behind me. I freeze as she sniffs me. She seems to think I'm ok when she turns around and starts walking away.

I turn back to the task at hand, getting back to the cottage, when I hear heavy breathing and running. I turn and see Quinn charging at me, teeth bared, I drop the key in my hand and take off for the woods not thinking.

I keep running until I can't run anymore, the fear inside me the only thing spurring me on. I finally stop running once I'm safely concealed in the woods. I finally look up and see Quinn running in the distance and I, not being able to run anymore, start crawling away.

I had crawled about 10 feet when I bumped into something hard. I looked up and saw a big, brown and furry wolf. Sweet amber eyes stared back and me and I knew it was Finn. I smiled at him, instantly happier now that I was with him.

I turned my head and saw Quinn coming closer to us. Finn took a protective stance over me as Quinn finally reached us. They seemed to be having a conversation that I couldn't understand. After a few minutes Quinn walked away and Finn turned to me with a weird glint in his eye.

I backed away from him frightened. That predatory look that he wore, that was not her Finn. The way he was stalking towards her was too intimidating and scary to be her Finn. I started backing up until my leg hit a branch and I tripped. That moment gave Finn the upper hand and now he was standing over her. I tried to scramble to get away from him but he kept close determined not to let me get away.

I got to my feet and started running in the other direction. I looked back and saw him just standing there. He hadn't moved but the predatory look was still prominent in his eyes. I stopped. He took a step towards me, just watching me.

Assuming it was over and he wasn't going to do anything again, I started to walk back to the cottage. I can't wait to just get to bed and forget about this night. It was really quiet, I shivered from the cold and the fear of something happening.

As if I had wanted it to happen, Finn leaps out of nowhere and ends up a few feet in front of me.

"Please Finn, don't you know who I am?" Rachel pleads.

His eyes open and he takes a step back. I let out the breath she'd been holding in.

Then, the predatory glint comes back in his eyes and he runs at top speed and lunges at me.

I feel a sharp pain and it starts to fade to black but I distinctly remember loud, desperate screams. Then it hits me. They are my screams.

Finn's POV:

I wake up with the sunlight streaming through eyelids. I feel a cold breeze and look down. I'm naked. Great, I really hoped I'd be clothed unlike most werewolves in movies and TV shows.

I catch the scent of something familiar. Rachel. Then another scent. _Blood._ Panicked I look around me and see Rachel lying in the grass. I run over to her and pick her up. She's unconscious but the thing I notice more is the huge bite mark on her neck.


	13. Rachel's Survival

**To anyone who likes this story I am going to write a sequel when the time comes but that won't be for a long time.**

**-Ozlover3**

Finn's POV:

I pick up Rachel and sprint back to the village. There's only one person that can help me with this and that's Will. He's an elder so he should be able to help her. Once I was in the village I started looking for Will but he was nowhere to be found.

"Will! Will! WILL!" I screamed running through the village. He's not in the village then he must be in the initiation tent. I run there as fast as my legs would go, careful not to drop Rachel.

Was it really me though? It could have been another wolf that left her there. Beside me. Oh crap, it was me. I just know it. What if she-? No, don't say that. Rachel will live, especially if I have something to say about it.

When I reached the tent I saw Will touching up the paint on the tent.

"Finally I found you Will. Help her please!" Finn said desperate.

"What seems to be the problem? Oh I see." Will said examining Rachel.

"Will she be ok?" Finn said frantic.

"The bite doesn't look serious. She should be fine" Will concluded. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Will she become a werewolf?" Finn said curious.

"Come inside the tent and let examine the bite to determine what it's from. Finn there's no guarantee it's from you so relax." Will said reassuringly.

I followed Will into the tent and placed Rachel down onto the blanket by the category bowls.

Will went into the cabinet at the back of the tent. He returned with some strange bottles I didn't recognize. The first bottle was red and had a star label on it. The second bottle was yellow and had a smiley face label on it. The third bottle was black and had a skull label on it.

"I will mix these potions together in my cauldron so that when Rachel wakes up she will take it and we will see whether or not she is a werewolf." Will explained.

"Ok what do I have to lose." Finn said defeated.

"That's the spirit. Now why don't you go for a run while I do this. Don't worry I'll watch her in case she wakes up." Will told him.

Taking his advice, Finn ran out of the tent and into the woods until the tent vanished behind thick trees and bushes. He kept sprinting until he got to a field. It was beautiful; filled with flowers, thin cut grass, fresh air. Finn was in heaven.

He felt so connected to his primal side, the wolf. Feeling the synchronization of his body, mind and soul. It was an incredible experience. He didn't want it to end. This was where he belonged.

Unfortunately, the moment was interrupted by Will's loud screaming. With the super hearing obtained from Finn being a werewolf, it was a strain on his sensitive ears.

"At least be thankful I didn't use the dog whistle." Will said laughing.

Finn winced at the thought but followed him back to the tent nonetheless.

Even before walking into the tent, Finn could feel the shift in the emotional readings. Rachel was awake and she was aware of him. What an odd but exhilarating experience it was to use my powers for the first time.

It almost broke Finn's heart when he saw the state Rachel was in. Rachel was sitting in the corner with her knees pulled up tp her chest, chin on her knees and scratches and bruises all over her face and body.

Finn's heart cried out for her. To comfort her. To tell her how sorry he was. It was his fault she was like this, so it was his job to fix it.

Careful not to startle her, Finn walked towards her holding one hand out. Rachel looked up at him with a mixture of fear, and oddly, love. That love in her eyes gave him the incentive to continue towards her.

"Don't be afraid Rach. Look into my eyes. Remember." Finn pleaded.

Rachel looked up at him, sudden shock crossing her face before she smiled. "Finn, my love." Rachel said breathlessly.

"Will aren't you going to help her? Or, like, test her?" Finn asked.

"Why yes Finn, I'll do both. See, I have this machine that will be perfect for our situation. It's that large clear tube in the corner of the room. It's supposed to determine the supernatural creature status and abilities and limits." Will explained.

"And..that means?" Finn asked confused.

"It will tell us what she is and what she can do." Will said frustrated.

"Oh. Right." Finn said, trying to cover up his embarassment.

"Finn, can you put her in the tube? I don't think she'll let me get near her." Will asked.

"Sure Will." Finn shrugged thinking nothing of it.

Careful not to startle her, Finn walked slowly in front of her but stopped when he saw the fear in her eyes. A idea suddenly hit him.

Softly, he began to sing Faithfully, almost like a lullaby. Rachel immediately relaxed so Finn continued to walk towards her. When Finn got to Rachel he gave her a look, telling her to trust him.

Her eyes said it all; she trusted him. Him singing their song must have brought back memories of who he was, and therefore reestablishing her trust in him.

Finn smiled and bent to pick her up, making sure to be careful with such precious cargo. As he carried Rachel towards the tube he took the time to first notice it. It kind of creeped him out. It amazed him how something so light could look so dark. It was pure white with dozens and dozens of lights on the sides, along with several panels and buttons that did who knows what. It touched the ceiling and had a cool slide door like on certain showers.

Finn slid open the door and carefully placed Rachel inside. Once she was safely inside, Finn closed the door, sat back and prayed it would tell him his sweet girlfriend was still herself. That he didn't ruin her life and turn her like his nightmares told him.

"Okay, good Finn. Now we just wait as until the machine changes colour and then we'll have our answer." Will said as he worked on the control panel with incredible speed.

"What colour will it change into?" Finn asked.

"There are 5 possibilities. Green; meaning that she is a werewolf and physically fine. Orange; meaning she isn't a werewolf but something else supernatural. Red; meaning that she is dead despite what species she is. Blue; meaning fine and human. And finally Yellow; meaning that she is slowly dying. So all we do is wait and hope for the best." Will said.

"So that's it?! We just wait?! We can't do anything to save her if she is dying?" Finn roared.

"Afraid not Finn. You must have trust in both the machine and me." Will said encouragingly.

"Dumb machine." Finn mumbled.

They waited for what felt like hours, but finally the tube changed colour. Finn and Will both gasped.

"Will? What does that colour mean?" Finn said, his voice wavering.

Will paused. "I-I-I don't know Finn. I've never seen that colour before." Will said obvious scared and nervous.


	14. The Warrior

Will's POV:

I was shocked. In all my knowledge and experience I have never seen this colour before, never mind what it means. Wait; there is something that will know what this colour means for the sake of Rachel's wellbeing. It makes me ashamed that I have to turn to a book to assist me despite all my years of expertise.

"What colour is it Finn?" I asked not looking up from the control panel.

"Um, it's dark purple and the tube, it's glowing." Finn replied.

Dark purple? Glowing?! Purple is just strange but glowing is completely unheard of. Time for my pride to take a hit and consult the book.

I sucked in a breath and went to my bookshelf that sits on the east wall of my tent. I looked behind me to see if Finn was watching. To my relief, he wasn't so I went to the middle shelf and pulled out the book that was three from the right. Quickly, the middle shelf separated and revealed a thick book on a small podium. This was my back-up book; The Book of Were. It contains the secrets to everything werwolf. Anything a werewolf could ever want to know was in this book. As much as it pains me to say it, it knows more then I could in a lifetime.

I quickly grabbed the book and started flipping through to find the page that I need. We don't have much time if this is serious. Finally, I found it.

"Finn I found what the colour and the glowing means. This book says that the tube purple and glowing means that she is an important part of our werewolf future. " Will said smiling.

"So does that mean that Rachel is a werewolf?" Finn asked guilty.

I kept reading until I found an answer. I sighed as I prepared to tell Finn.

"According to this, yes Finn. She is." I told him with a heavy heart.

Finn had told me the whole story. Waking up, finding Rachel, running to find me, the feelings of guilt he has. I know he thinks it was him but I can't see Finn doing that even in his primal form. Though I haven't known Finn that long I know he's a good kid and he really loves Rachel.

"I did this. I just know I did. I ruined her life. She's gonna hate me now. " Finn worried.

"It doesn't matter if you did it or not what does matter is her safety. Finn, do you really think she could stop loving you? She's crazy about you. Sure, life will be difficult but you'll get through it together." I encouraged.

Finn nodded and opened his mouth to speak but a loud siren interrupted him. On alert, I ran to the control panel on the tube. I frantically pressed buttons, trying to make the loud siren stop. Then it hit me.

"Finn! Get her out of that tube! NOW!" I yelled hysterically.

Once the realization hit him, Finn ran to the tube and got her out in record time. Finn carefully laid her down on the floor.

Rachel's eyes fluttered open until they settled. She gazed up at Finn and smiled. He returned the smile with ease. It was the first time I'd seen him smile all day.

I stepped forward. "Hello Rachel." I greeted with a smile.

Her eyes moved from Finn to me. Her nose wrinkled up in confusion. "Um, hi." Rachel said politely.

"Oh forgive me for being so rude. I'm Will, the elder of the camp. This is my tent." I introduced.

"What happened? One minute I was running from Quinn, then Finn and after that nothing." Rachel asked.

"The details are fuzzy but what we do know is that you, Rachel, are an important werewolf." I said.

"An important-WHAT?" Rachel said alarmed. "Finn please tell me he's joking." Rachel begged.

"No Rach. He's not. I think I turned you last night when you were alone with me in the woods." Finn said.

"Oh, Finn no. It couldn't have been you. You would never." Rachel said, clearly in denial.

"It is what makes the most sense. I woke up this morning with you lying next to me, a huge bite mark on your neck. Plus, with what you just said about us being alone in the woods while I was in my primal state." Finn explained, trying to make her see.

"So I really am a werewolf. Wow, that's a lot to take in. Wait, Will you said I was important. What does that mean?" Rachel asked.

"I don't exactly know Rachel but I can look into it. Let me consult my books." I replied.

Returning to my bookshelf, I this time go to the top shelf and pull out the first book on the very left. The bookshelf separates to create a door where Rachel's answer was.

"Follow me." I said to the young lovers.

"Is it safe to go in there?" Rachel asked.

"If you want your answer then follow me." Will replied.

Deciding they had no other choice, they followed through the dark, cobweb-filled bookshelf doorway and into a long, pitch black hallway that seemed to have no end.

"Will? What are we even looking for?" Finn said from somewhere in the darkness.

"A button." I said.

"Oh, ok." Finn said confused.

I rubbed my hands up and down the walls searching for the button that will lead to Rachel's answer.

After minutes of searching, my hand finally brushed up against a small circular shaped bump raised from the flat wall. I pressed it and felt a shift in the floor, almost like an earthquake. Pressing the button also lit up the hallway with dozens of torches throughout the hallway.

Looking down I saw myself standing on a staircase leading into a dimly lit room beneath the hallway. Seeing that Finn and Rachel were still behind me I continued down the stairs and into the catacombs.

As I stepped down from the last step I took in my surroundings. A small room, a long table in the middle of the room and a small shelf with three large books on it. Smiling I walked over to the shelf. The book on the left said past, the middle one said present, and the one of the right said future. I grabbed the one that said future.

I hope you have all the answers for her.

I opened the book and saw lots about the Warrior. That made me smile, knowing that there was hope for our race. I continued searching through the book hoping to find the identity of the Warrior.

Just as I was about to give up, I saw her. Oh my god. Rachel was the Warrior. Thinking back, it all makes sense. Finn who is the knight in his primal form found the Warrior. Just as the prophecy said.

"Rachel my dear, you are the one we have been looking for. You are the Warrior, the one who will save the werewolf race when the vampires try to resurrect the Vampire Prince. By doing so it will destroy the werewolf race." Will said.

Rachel gasped.


	15. Determination

Rachel's POV:

I can't believe this. I knew I was important in the werewolf future but I didn't know I was that big. Wow.

"How can I be the Warrior?" I asked.

"Well, it's quite simple. Finn, here, is the Knight and according to the legacy, the knight shall seek out the Warrior. Since the Warrior was not yet a werewolf, the Knight in his primal state, knew his mission and fulfilled it. The Knight's number one task is to preserve the werewolf species and he did just that. Finn brought forth our saviour. Rachel, you and Finn together will save the werewolf race." Will explained.

"Wow. Warrior. Saviour of the Werewolf race. It's such a huge responsibility." I said.

"Please Rachel. You are our last hope for survival. If you turn your back on us we will parish with no hope for resurrection. Will you be our champion?" Will pleaded.

Do I want to be their champion? What other choice do I have? I couldn't just sit back and allow these people to die. And Finn; he would die too. Along with our future. That's it; I've made up my mind.

"Yes Will, I will be your champion." I said confidently.

"Excellent. I have to tell the others and after that we will do your orientation." Will said excitedly.

Will left quickly leaving Finn and Rachel alone.

"Rach, are you sure about this? It's a big responsibility and I don't want you getting hurt." Finn said concerned.

"Finn I have to. I can't just let all these people die. Especially not you Finn. Please understand, I have to do this. To save our people. To save you, my love." Rachel replied.

"Why would you need to save me? You think I won't survive?" Finn said sounding hurt.

"I can't take the risk. I'm doing this and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Rachel said determined.

"Rachel we must begin your training and evaluation. You have lots of preparing to do." Will said, poking his head in the tent.

**Sorry for the short chapter but this is just a filer because I'm out of ideas for this chapter. :P. But don't worry they will go back to their somewhat long length very soon.**

**-Ozlover3**


	16. The Rise of the Vampire King

**So sorry guys that I haven't updated in forever. I'd be pissed at me and I kinda am. I've just had serious writers block with this story. I know where I want it and the sequel to go but its this dang chapter. I think I finally got it, hope you like.**

**Reviews are loved and much appreciated.**

**-Ozlover3**

3 days later

Rachel's POV:

I was sitting in the meadow near the village. It was like I was waiting; for my destiny or possibly my downfall. Either way I was ready. Bring it on vampires. This girl isn't going down that easily.

I heard a howl in the distance. They're here. Showtime.

I walked through the village to find where the howling was coming from. I finally arrived at the beautiful Evergreen forest on the other side of the village.

I saw a figure move somewhere in the trees in the corner of my eye. Cautiously I turned around and was relieved to have met Finn.

"Hi baby." Finn greeted me with a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh good it's just you Finn." I said, holding my hand to my chest while taking deep breaths.

"Nervous?" Finn asked with a smirk.

"Does it show? I think I might be sweating." I said, discreetly sniffing my armpits.

"No. You're just jumpy today. Don't worry you'll be fine." Finn said to me.

I nodded. I took and deep breath and braced myself for what was coming.

Out of the shadows, 3 figures walked out and into the mist slowing coming closer to us.

The figure on the left was tall with her blonder hair in a ponytail. She was wearing a short black leather skirt and a black tank top that said "Cheer" in drippy blood-like writing.

The one in the center was of average height and had black shoulder length hair. She was Asian but had a gothic look to both her makeup and clothes. She was wearing black skintight leather pants with a blood red crop top under a black crop leather jacket.

The figure on the right just above average height and had long straight black hair. She was a beautiful Latina with olive skin that seemed to shine in the moonlight. She was wearing a skintight leather red dress that came above mid-thigh. But what really stuck out was her red lipstick that looked as if it was coated on too thick. Huh. Weird.

They were finally in front of us after what seemed like 5 minutes of walking. Like the slow-walking and hair blowing in the wind that you see on TV. Now that they were right in front of us I could see their faces better. Especially their blood red eyes that seemed to follow every movement I made.

"Hello Rachel. Finn" The Asian in the center said with a devilish smirk.

"And you are?" I asked. Finn nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me for being so rude. I usually introduce myself to my meals. I'm Tina. This is Brittany," She gestured to the blonde. "And this is Santana." She gestured to the dark-haired Latina on her right. "We are the Unholy Trinity and we will bring the Vampire King back. Then together, the 4 of us will take over the world." Tina said, smiling a little just to expose her fangs that sparkled in the moonlight.

Not if I have anything to say about it.

Tina looked at Brittany and then Santana and nodded at them both. Both girls nodded in response then attacked Finn, both knocking him over and surprising him.

"FINN!" I screamed.

"Ha. Scared for your boyfriend? Scared that my girls will kill him?" Tina taunted.

I growled in response.

Tina laughed. "Aw, is the big bad wolfy gonna get me?" Tina said as if talking to a child.

It only angered me more. I looked up at the sky and saw the full moon. I smiled widely. Bad idea. Bad timing.

I ran off into the woods preparing for my transformation.

**Tina's POV:**

I watched Rachel run off into the woods. Coward. Whatever, it only helps with my plan. I went to my bag which I hid behind a bush by the forest. I took out my list of instructions from my mate. Unfortunately he could not be here on account that he was murdered by a werewolf. That werewolf Finn.

I took out my jars of salt and mud, my candles, my water glasses, the bottle of water, and the matches.

I start by arranging the candles in accordance to the 4 directions, then lighting them with the matches. I then place four glasses on the ground, one at the base of each candle. I then take out my final and most important ingredient. A copper bowl filled with a human bone and I place it in the center of the candles. I then set it on fire with my final match. I take the jar with the mud and make a circle around my pentagram that I made with the candles and copper bowl. I now take the jar of salt and make a circle outside of my mud circle out of salt.

I now grab the paper and prepare to read the incantation my mate left for me.

"Hic en spiritum-" I begin loudly but I am cut off by something crashing into me and knocking me over. I turn to look at what hit me and I see Rachel in a half-wolf form.

"Miss me, Bitch?" She asks with a triumphant smile.

"Urgh. You'll pay for that dog! I will rise my lord from his unholy grave!" I said.

Rachel raised her eyebrow, challenging me.

You messed with the wrong girl.

I lunged at her, tackling Rachel to the ground. I could feel Rachel's claws extending across my back. I could feel her sharp teeth trying to rip open the flesh at my neck. I could see her eyes, large and black, focused on ripping me to shreds.

"You picked a bad time to fight with me, bloodsucker. Now, I suggest you get out of here before I rip you to shreds and feast on your organs. Take your 2 skankwads with you before I destroy them too for hurting my boyfriend." Rachel said, her voice taking on a dark tone.

I laughed. "I don't think so. I came here for one purpose, and one purpose only. To rise the Vampire King from his grave. I promised my mate before he was killed by your boyfriend. I must now do this as a final request of my beloved mate." I said, sorrow filling my voice as well as determination.

I focused all my energy, as well as my anger, and grabbed Rachel and threw her as far as I could. I didn't even check to see how far she went or even if she landed. I continued on with my incantation. _For Mike._

"Hic en spiritum

Sed non incorpore

Evokare lemures de mortuis

Decretum espugnare

De angelus balberith

En inferno inremeablis" I spoke loudly and clearly.

"Wa ta na siam

Wa ta na siam

Wa ta na siam

Wa ta na siam

Wa ta na siam" I shouted loud and fast.

I then put out the candles and waited. After a minute, a thin layer of smoke filled the ground. The smoke raised higher and higher until it formed a silhouette.

The Vampire King had returned.

"Lord Jesse, it is an honour to meet you." I said, bowing.

"Are you the one who has risen me?" Lord Jesse asked.

"I am sir. The dying wish of Mike." I replied.

"Ah, Mike. He was always good to me. Such a shame about what came of him." Lord Jesse said.

"My Lord, we must go. We must prepare you for battle. Santana! Brittany! Come. We will finish our fight another day." I yelled, and waited until I saw them come running before I turned to Rachel who had come out of the woods and was lying before me.

"Now that my Lord has risen, we must prepare him for the battle to come. But do not worry, we'll be back." I said, smiling my devilish smirk before walking off with Lord Jesse, Brittany and Santana trailing behind.

_The next blue moon_, I said to Rachel telepathically.


End file.
